Seven Deadly Sins
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Sam thinks about how Andy has made him feel each of the seven deadly sins. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Sigh ... no, I do not own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: I actually got the idea for this one while watching an episode of Supernatural. _

_Basically, from Sam's perspective, he thinks about how Andy has filled him with all of the seven deadly sins. _

_Hehe, I can't wait to write this one. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Sam lay sprawled on his bed, throwing an old tennis ball up in the air repeatedly. He had wanted to go to the Black Penny tonight, but he knew that she would be there. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, he just didn't want to see her with _him_. He was so sick of all these rookies fawning over Luke Callaghan, and his 'charm'; but it was even worse with Andy ... the thought of them together made his skin crawl and his blood boil. But, instead of making a scene down at the bar, he'd chosen to board himself up in his house, and shut out the world.

She'd gotten so far under his skin, it was frustrating, mind-boggling, fist-poundingly bad.

His mind wandered to many places while he laid there, throwing the ball into the air. Finally, he settled upon an old movie he'd watched the week before. It had been about the seven deadly sins ... that got him thinking about Andy, oddly enough. Not the disgusting, murder bits, but the very core of the problem: the deadly sins themselves.

Envy: He was envious of her youth and naivety. True, she wasn't that much younger than he was, but she was much more innocent - he was definitely envious of that. He wished he could have her view on the world, he wished he could see things like she did.

Gluttony: Considering his alcohol consumption had gone up by at least 50 percent since she'd barged her way into his life ... yeah, that kind of applied. Really, he shouldn't be turning to alcohol to get her off of his mind, but at the moment, it was the only thing that worked.

Greed: Oh, yes. He wanted her all to himself. He wanted her with him every moment of every day, and he didn't want anyone else - particularly _Detective_ Luke Callaghan to have any piece of her.

Lust: ... If he had her - really had her - he wouldn't stop making love to her. He didn't know if he would ever be able to stop once he got started. She was so beautiful, so passionate, so ... lithe. The mere thought of it made him squirm a little bit. He wanted to hold her in his arms, lay her down in his bed, and never let her forget just who would be making her feel so wonderful.

Pride: His pride grew more and more everyday. She was learning more and more, becoming a better cop everyday, and he didn't just have to sit back and watch it happen. He was a part of it. She was learning _from_ him, using his advice and his methods. At the end of the day, a good portion of her success as a cop was because of him, and that made him very proud.

Sloth: Every time he saw her, he always thought back to their first meeting: when he'd been living as a drug dealer. He hadn't showered in a couple days, his hair was greasy with all the gel he'd put into it, he needed a shave, and his clothes had had a few holes in them. All in all, he'd felt like a slob - and had looked enough like one that she'd thought he was their suspect. He'd made a conscious effort since then to shower before work - and again when he got home, if he was going to the bar after work. He groomed himself meticulously, but left himself casual enough that she wouldn't think he was trying too hard.

Wrath: And finally ... he was definitely feeling wrath at the moment. The thought of the two of them, together ... out there somewhere? It wasn't a pleasant thought. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't interfere with her relationships, but he also knew that if Callaghan did the slightest thing to upset her, that he would pretty much throttle him. He was fully aware that he wouldn't be in control of his actions ... which was probably why he was in his bedroom, throwing a ball at the ceiling.

_Is that a dent?_ he wondered, gazing up at the ceiling. Perhaps he should find something else to pass the time. He did want to get his damage deposit back if he ever moved.

Sam sighed, moving out of his room and into the kitchen, aiming for a beer. _There's that old Gluttony again ... oh well_.

He pulled one out of the six pack, flicked the tab open, and was about to take a long drink, when his buzzer went off. Glancing at the clock before he moved to the door. _It's almost 11 o'clock, who the hell is calling now? _He pushed the speaker, still holding his beer in the other hand. "Who is it?"

A second later, he heard her voice. "Uh, it's Andy McNally."

His fingers pulsated and twitched, pushing the button for the speaker down once more. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could come up?" she spoke into the voice box.

He didn't need her to ask twice, but waited a couple seconds before he buzzed her in. He didn't want to look as though he was waiting around for her. It only took her a minute to get into the building and up to his apartment. He brushed his hand through his hair once before he opened the door for her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he said back, holding the door wide so she could come in. "What's up?"

Andy shrugged. "You weren't at the Black Penny ... just wanted to check in."

He sized her up carefully. "And Callaghan doesn't mind?"

"Well, he might, but that's not really his business anymore," she told him pointedly.

"Oh."

Andy nodded, noticing the beer in his hand. "Got another one of those?"

He nodded, leading her to the kitchen. He made sure to walk in front of her, 'cause he didn't want her to catch him staring at her ass. _Well, well, well ... she breaks up with him, and then comes over here, of all places? Things might just be looking up._

And indeed they were. Neither one of them made it halfway through their drinks before they were on one another, clawing at each other with a passionate lust. He poured all of his feelings into her when they made love that night, and it wasn't until many years later that he confessed his thoughts from earlier that night.

They laughed about it in the end, and she recounted the ways in which he made her feel each and every one of those damn deadly sins.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
